Dark Light
by Day Dreamerz Rule
Summary: Not too great at summaries here... Logan and Kitty take a road trip to Kitty's hometown. When they get lost, they find a wildcard! No one knows the full extent of her mutation... but they probably don't want to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Light**

**Author's Note: After watching the third Xmen movie, I was inspired to written an xmen evolution fanfic. I actually had one from years ago, but it's on a computer that's ancient and doesn't have internet hookup. But this story has a made up, so if you don't like that sort of thing, see you later. Anyhow, I hope you like the character. Umm… I couldn't figure out a title, so this was all I got… sorry about that. Hopefully the story will be much better. Just a lil' piece of info: I live in a small town in IL, so I figured I'd write about something I kind of knew about. That's why they're there then any other place.**

**Chapter 1**

"Logan, am I improving?" Kitty asked as she was driving down the interstate, "I'm so glad you took me on a road trip to see my parents; it was so nice to see them!"

"Kitty, please slow down! That was the professor's idea, not mine. Which interstate are we on now?" Logan asked gripping the seat belt tight,

"Uh… I thought you were watching and giving directions…" Kitty was busy phasing through cars,

"WHAT?" Logan yelled over the blaring of car horns, "PULL OVER!" Kitty did as instructed into a gas station. After a few minutes of calculations from the recently purchased map, Logan decided,

"We're in Normal, Illinois," he said. Kitty giggled,

"Apparently we won't be welcomed here. We're anything **but** normal," she then stayed silent afterward when Logan did not find it funny at all,

"Our best bet would be to take Interstate 39 and transfer to Route 24 to head home," he said still looking at the map,

"But Logan, it's almost dark out, and I'm hungry. I don't want to drive in the dark," Logan looked up to stare at Kitty,

"You're right. There's no way I'm letting you drive at night. Let's find a hotel and get some grub," They found a holiday inn and checked in and went up to the rooms, "I need to call the Professor, so go down to the car and start it up, and wait for me," Kitty nodded and went down the stairs. Logan dialed up the Professor, "Charles?"

"Yes, Logan?"

"We're staying in Normal, Illinois for the night because it's getting dark, and I don't think Kitty is ready for it yet,"

"Yes, I saw you on Cerebro. How's the driving going?"

"Let's not discuss that, Charles. My knuckles are still white from gripping so much," Logan said. He heard the Professor chuckle,

"There's one more thing, Logan. There's a girl somewhere there that has a decent mutation. I'm not sure what it is, because I didn't want to invade her privacy, but be on the lookout,"

"Yes sir, thanks for the warning," Logan hung up and went down to the passenger side to get in. Kitty started the car and they cruised around looking for food,

"Look at this one, let's go to Avanti's, it looks great!" (I've been there, and it's an excellent Italian restaurant, local chain, so sad!) Kitty squealed as they went by.

"No, I need a drink desperately, and you can drive me home. Let's go to a bar," Logan said,

"Well… ok…" Kitty said. She didn't want to go to one, but hey, she was hungry and needed food. She didn't have money on her, so she had to do things Logan's way,

"There, that one!" she pulled over to a rough looking pub. (This is **NOT** a real place, it's completely made up!) They went in to see a pool table all banged up, a few yucky tables, and a long bar with some serious drunks. Kitty was surprised to see a few people her own age drinking, but they looked like they would pass out soon enough.

Logan guided her to one of the old tables, and she coughed a little on the smoke, and the bartender made his way over to their table,

"Two beers for the man and his missus?" Kitty's jaw dropped, and Logan's eyes went all bug-eyed,

"She's underage! No! I want a large glass of beer, she'll have a soda, and we'll both have a burger with fries!" the bartender apologized, and went to turn his order in. Logan avoided eye contact with Kitty until his beer came and he started to chug it,

"Take it easy there, Logan, I can't drive with you passed out!" Logan ignored her and finished the whole thing, and waved for another one. That's when he noticed a girl walk in that couldn't have been older than a year from Kitty. She had curly long black hair, and was dressed in a black biker's jacket with black pants. She sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. The bar tender nodded and she had a mug the size of Logan's, but she drank it slower than him. The bar tender gave Logan his second mug, which he proceeded to chug again when Kitty asked, "What's wrong with you? Want to pass out?"

"It takes a lot of alcohol to actually have any affect on me, so I drink more than the average person. Plus I haven't had alcohol in awhile, the Professor wouldn't allow it," Logan explained, but slowed down drinking, so he wouldn't make Kitty uneasy. However, he noticed the girl had finished the mug, and asked for a second one. Logan thought he would have fun watching the girl pass out from too much alcohol, but it looked like she could hold her liquor well.

Logan finished his second and asked for a third. The bartender asked for assurance he could pay for the whole thing, when he showed the hundred dollar bill, the bartender hurried for the next mug. The girl had finished her second mug and asked for a third also. When the bartender gave Logan his third he had to ask,

"Who's that girl over there? Is she legally old enough to drink?" the bartender paused and replied,

"Her driver's license says her name is Keita, and it says she's legal to drink. She's a regular here; I've seen her down five in one sitting. I highly doubt you could out drink her,"

"You'd be surprised my friend. Is our food ready yet?" Logan asked quickly,

"Yes, I think it's done now. I'll go get it for ya," the bartender left,

"What was with that?" Kitty asked quietly,

"Charles saw on Cerebro another mutant nearby with a pretty strong mutation. I may be paranoid but I think it's her," Kitty laughed,

"I think you've been hit in the head a few too many times Logan,"

"Remember I'm still your teacher," Kitty's smile vanished into thin air. Logan noticed as the bartender brought out the food, he had tipped over a glass. It was about to fall when the girl picked it up before it fell to the ground. Logan's suspicions were confirmed, because no ordinary person could have picked the glass up.

Logan and Kitty ate quickly. Logan ate quickly because he wanted to talk to the girl, and Kitty ate quickly because she wanted to get out of there quickly. Once they were done, Logan said,

"Would you go start the car? I want to talk to the girl over there. She has to be a mutant, I can smell it," Kitty rolled her eyes, but went out anyhow to get out of there. As she left Logan went up to the bar to pay for the bill. After he paid he went over to the girl named Keita, "Hello, my name is Logan, what's yours?"

The girl glared at me with fiery light blue eyes, "My name is Keita. Why are you talking to me?" Logan deliberately dropped another glass. She caught it again with her fast reflexes,

"You have quite fast reflexes, that was quite a good catch," Logan said, "Not many have that fast of a reflex, and not many can drink that much alcohol and be as sober as you," she looked at him suspiciously,

"I think you had as much as me, and you're as sober as I am. What are you getting at?" Logan liked that she was suspicious, because he liked a person on guard,

"I'm a teacher at Xavier's school for the gifted, I believe you'd be a good edition. Have a nice night Keita. Here's a card; visit anytime you wish, or we can give you a lift if you call," Logan left and had Kitty drive to the hotel. Hopefully he had made enough of an impression on the girl to have her interested in the school. He didn't know her mutation, but he felt that she was a powerful kid.

**I hope you liked it! Please send comments my way so I know if I should continue the story or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Light**

**Author's Note: I don't know how this chapter will work, but I hope you'll like it!**

**Chapter 2**

"We'll leave bright and early tomorrow," Kitty didn't look too happy about getting up early, but didn't complain, "Good night Kitty," Logan said and turned into the room he'd gotten for himself. Kitty went to bed and they both slept, until a dark character knocked on Logan's door. Logan jumped out of bed and extended both claws from the noise. He looked out of the little eyehole to see the girl standing outside his room. Logan opened the door,

"What're you doing here?" he growled, just a little agitated from being woke up from his sleep,

"Sorry for being so snappy in the bar. Please, tell me more about this Xavier's school for the gifted. It sounds like a good place to go to," Logan did a double take. This seemed to be a different person from the one he talked to in the bar, but it was because of the smell of her,

"How'd you know we were here?" Logan asked,

"My uh… _Mutation_ isn't only limited to good reflexes," Logan noticed she used the word mutation as a harsh word,

"Well, let's talk this over outside; I could use some fresh air," the girl left to wait in the hall for Logan to get dressed. As they left, Logan noticed that her vehicle of choice was a nice motorcycle. As they walked, Logan described the school to the girl, she seemed to like the idea of it, as he finished talking about it, she asked a question,

"Does this Professor Xavier help people contain their mutation?"

"Yes he helps mutants whose powers are a bit too much to control for them with that sort of thing. If that's a problem for you, I'm sure that he'd be willing to help," Logan said, but Keita snapped back,

"I didn't say it was me who couldn't control their powers. I control my powers just fine,"

"Whatever you say, kid," she seemed angry with Logan response. She started to walk away, "Hold on Keita," she kept walking, "Keita!" with that she walked back and punched Logan in the stomach. Logan thought it wasn't a half bad punch, so he didn't retaliate,

"Why do you think I can't control my powers?"

"I didn't say that! Not every mutant can control their powers. Sometimes I couldn't when I was a younger man," that shut her up,

"What's your mutation?" she asked quietly,

"Heightened healing factor, among other things," she didn't say another word, but helped him up. We walked back to the hotel,

"Thanks for talking to me tonight, I'll consider going to the school. But I better get home before my parents find out. Good night, Mr.… uhh…"

"Just call me Logan,"

"Right, thanks Logan," and with that she left on her motorcycle,

The next night Kitty and Logan were back at the mansion, and Logan told Xavier what had gone on during his conversation with Keita,

"Charles, I think the girl could be a good addition to the team,"

"Yes, but we need to let her decide on that, I'm sure she'll turn up here soon for a tour. I'll go see her file to see what we have on our hands,"

"I'll go have a training session, I'm sure they've been missed," Xavier went to research, and Logan grabbed some dodge balls. As Logan's training session progressed, Xavier went to talk to him,

"Here's the results of Keita, which isn't much. She hasn't been to a doctor since her mutation, so we don't know anything really about her mutation. But we found out where she lives, and a little background information. She lives in a village close to Bloomington Normal. The only other thing is that she attends a consolidated school with another town,"

"That's not much, but it's enough. Are we going to speak with her parents?"

"I suspect that this will be more Keita's decision than her parents. Like I said, she'll contact us when she's ready," Xavier watched the end of the training session, and they all went inside the mansion for dinner.

The next Saturday Logan was having a morning training session much to the kid's displeasure, when they heard a motorcycle roar down the road to the mansion. Logan had to smile to see black hair flying behind the motorcycle. He went ahead and let them continue the game. Logan walked over to Keita,

"Nice to see ya again, kid," Keita took off the helmet and put the goggles as a head band, and then shook Logan's hand,

"Never been to the Atlantic coast, this is a little different from home," some of the students came up to her, and she was nice to all of them,

"I bet it's different. Professor Xavier will give you a tour, so let's go find him," Logan walked Keita into the house, and everyone greeted her without showing their mutations. She was very excited about the house, but when she met Xavier, she was very apprehensive,

"Hello, Keita, I've heard much about you. It's good to see you here,"

"Yeah, my mom and dad thought it would be cool to check out, but they were busy with work, so I drove here myself. It was a fun trip to take,"

"Oh, well, anyhow, let's give you the tour," Xavier showed the whole mansion to Keita. Keita met some more people and liked the place, but was pretty quiet throughout the whole trip. She was very polite to the professor, and listened to everything she needed to know about the mansion. (except for the underground, of course) At the very end, she asked,

"Logan mentioned that you help with learning how to use your powers. How's that possible?" Xavier made a few assumptions about Keita, but didn't say anything,

"Yes we do help with that. Usually we have our teachers teach different techniques, and you usually have a personal session, when you first start, or if you want or need the extra help. The last thing is we play mutant games,"

"What's that?"

"We play baseball and other games with mutant powers, it's always interesting to see how it unfolds,"

"Sounds interesting," she tried to picture it in her head, but couldn't do so, because she hadn't seen many other mutants before,

"Actually, I believe Logan has a round of mutant dodge ball going on. Would you like to join in?" Xavier asked to Keita. She seemed to not really wanting to do it but she answered with,

"Sure, why not. Sounds okay to me," Xavier brought her over to Logan,

"One more for the game, Logan?" Logan took a second to realize what was going on,

"The kid? Well, I guess so. Just play dodge ball then, just don't killed by a fast ball," Keita took her jacket off, and Logan notified that Keita was playing, she joined a team, and Logan let the game begin. Keita just played it safe, and since none of the mutants knew her, they didn't throw the balls at her, "Charles would it be all right if I make it more interesting for Keita?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Tell Keita she's invited to lunch," Xavier left, knowing what was to happen, but didn't want to be responsible. Logan smiled,

"EXTRA CREDIT IF YOU HIT THE NEW KID!" Keita's eyes popped out and stared at Logan. He was smirking. After the initial shock she gave a long, dark stare at Logan. After the long stare she began to dodge the balls being thrown at her.

She had dodged every ball with not too much effort. The opposing team was still hopeful they would get extra credit, so they kept hoping they would hit her, in any way necessary. However, Bobby went for the other teammates knowing how bad it was when you were targeted.

She made a few impressive catches, and then would chuck it back at the thrower. It was more difficult than at school, but it was just because she wasn't used to flying ice bolts and electricity. There was one last person on the other team, and it was a little kid,

"Do I really have to hit a little kid with a dodge ball?" Logan laughed,

"Actually he's the best at this game. Don't forget it's mutant dodge ball," when she looked back and there were six of the same kid. For some reason, this really ticked her off; she didn't know why,

"Enough of this game!" and within a minute the game was over. Wait… she had one more target left. She chucked a ball at Logan. Thinking it would hit, she smiled evilly. Unfortunately, she hadn't known about his claws, so he popped it with those. She crossed her arms and pouted at the inconvenience, but figured she would go home anyway,

"Luckily I was on my toes, right?" Keita glared, "That was mean, but I got good insight on what you can do when you took out Jamie. By the way, the Professor has invited you to lunch,"

"Nah, I want to get home by tomorrow morning," Keita picked up her jacket, "I'll call you if my parents are sure they're willing to get rid of me," she put her goggles back in the correct position,

"Wait, if you've just driven here from Friday night, and you're going to leave so you're home tomorrow early, that just doesn't seem ethical in the sleep department, Logan said suspiciously,

"Truth is, I slept throughout my classes all Friday, and after I get home from church, I'll go home and sleep, like I never came here," she started to grab her motorcycle,

"That's quite rude to the Professor's hospitality," Logan said. Keita had the feeling he was pushing her into staying, which was just a little too much at the moment. This was something a little outside of her personal comfort bubble,

"I really need to go. Just please tell the Professor that I thank him for the tour and for the offer, but I just need to get home," She put the helmet on, and Logan put his hand down on the handlebars, and he stared into the girl's eyes,

"Well, all I see is fear in your eyes. You may not be ready for us, but we're ready for you. Just call us when you're ready, okay?" Keita sighed in relief,

"Thanks for understanding. I promise to call when I'm ready, but it might be awhile…" she started the motorcycle, and Logan backed off,

"You sure you're not hungry?"

"Positive, see you later,"

"No more drinking, it's bad for you,"

"Making no promises," but she smiled as she said it,

"Later kid," Logan watched as the kid left, and smiled. He at least knew she had some good potential, and that she obviously wanted to join, but had one thing on her mind keeping her at her own home. Whatever it was, he figured she'd get over it eventually…

**Think it was ok? At first I thought this chapter was going to be short, but when I finished it was uber long! Sorry bout' that! Please send comments, because if there's not enough response, the story's staying in my head, and not typed, but there's a huge twist, I promise! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Light**

**Author's Note: I've been reading my story over, and let's get one thing stated before I go any farther. Wolverine and Keita will never be a couple, and I know it looks like it from what I've written, but I kind of want Keita want a similar relationship to Logan like Rogue is with him. Now that I have that cleared, on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

A few months had passed since Keita had visited the mansion, and it was about time for the school year to start again. Xavier had been observing Keita with Cerebro lately, and had noticed her mutation was rapidly advancing, but still wouldn't bring himself to reading her mind without her consent. Why she hadn't called them yet, he still hadn't figured that out yet, but wanted to get her in the mansion before school really got started,

"Logan, I think it's time to get a new recruit that we've already met, would you be willing to go fetch her with me?"

"Really? Well, I'm in," Logan scratched the back of his neck wondering why he wanted to get her now after such a long time,

"Rogue, why don't you come along too it's a quiet place that I think you'll like," she nodded, happy to be doing something for once, "Now that's decided, let's go. I believe her school has already started, so we'll be just in time for her to be home after school,"

Everyone climbed into the jet, and Logan steered to the coordinates and once they got there, he noticed a small inconvenience,

"Charles, where do you want me to land the jet? In a field, perhaps?" Xavier smiled,

"Well, I believe her house has a field right behind it, so lets just land gently and try not to destroy too many crops," he slowly landed, and they walked to the house. Logan knocked on the door. A little boy with blonde hair and brown eyes opened the door,

"Hello?" When he saw the size of Logan, he closed the door slightly. Rogue saw the problem and she pushed Logan out of the way and crouched down to his size,

"Hi, we're friends of your sister. Is she by any chance here?" He opened the door a little farther,

"Sorry, she's not here at the moment. I think she had a practice or something at school. Do you want to wait for her inside? She's supposed to be home anytime now,"

"No thank you, we'll try to find her there. Do you know when your parents will be home?"

"Umm… I think Mom will be home at five and Dad will be home around supper time. I can give you their numbers,"

"That would be great,"

"Here, I'll get my sister, she knows them," He left the door open and yelled for his sister,

"What do you want?" she asked the three more cautiously. She looked much more like Keita. She had hazel eyes and shoulder length curly dirty blonde hair. They convinced her that they were friendly. (With a little coaxing from Xavier) She gave them the numbers, and they left to go back on the jet. They made phone calls to her parents, and they seemed to be excited enough to leave their jobs early to meet them. Fortunately, there was a motorcycle for Logan and Rogue to ride on to get the girl while Xavier tried to locate her.

It took a few minutes but they got to the next town and located the school. They walked in and asked for Keita. Almost all of the people knew her, but they didn't know where she was. They kept walking around when someone said she was in the music department. They got directions and headed towards the music department. They heard a piano playing and went to check the room. The music was kind of dark, but it was very fast, and sounded really hard to play, so they thought it was possibly one of the piano teachers.

They walked in to find out it was actually Keita playing, they tried to be quiet. Keita looked up as she played with a little shock, but continued to play anyhow. She finished the song, and then proceeded to ignore them. The teacher looked happy, and he applauded. She looked at Logan and Rogue,

"What are you doing here?" it was the icy tone Logan encountered at the bar a long time ago,

"We were just doing some sight-seeing," she stood up, and it seemed she had gotten taller since they had seen her. She had to be at least 5'10''. Not only had she gotten taller, but she had gotten to be more attractive. Not only had she gotten longer, her skin had paled, she was skinnier, which made all of her features more beautiful, and her eyes seemed to sparkle more,

"Really? Why don't I give you a personal tour. I think I'm done here, yes?" the teacher nodded. As we headed to the parking lot, a boy came up to Keita,

"Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere," the boy was six foot tall, and he hugged Keita,

"Mr. Smith didn't think I was good enough for the band until I showed him otherwise," the boy smiled, and they had a quick kiss on the lips,

"Sorry Tyler, but my friends here are from that place I went to a couple of months ago, remember? They kind of wanted a pow-wow with my mom and dad, who should be home soon. We'll do something tomorrow night," he gave her the puppy dog eyes, but she didn't fall for them. She sent him off and she went up to a nice looking car, "Was I right?"

"Yeah, you hit it right on the head, kid," she grinned at Logan's comment,

"Let's go then, I'll show you the faster way home… as long as you don't get caught," she grinned, and they saw her soft side again. She hopped into her car,

"What happened to the motorcycle?"

A genuine smile flashed, "Tyler didn't like being on the back of the bike, so I traded in. Plus, I didn't have enough money to buy this at the time I bought the motorcycle," Rogue joined her in the car while they waited for Logan on the motorcycle. Once they both had the engines going, they zoomed on the back roads to her house. Rogue noted a rancid smell,

"What's that horrible smell?" Keita giggled,

"Never smelled a cow before?" In a few seconds, a pasture of pure mud and "other" things was filled with cattle. They zoomed towards her house, and got there in less than 2/3 the time they originally came. She parked in the driveway, and Logan said quick,

"I'll go get Charles," Keita looked a little shocked,

"He's here too?"

"Of course he is. We used the Xjet to get here," Keita gave a look of doubt but said nothing,

"And I have to watch the Xjet while they're talking to your parents," Rogue said with an annoyed tone. The two left and Keita quickly explained what was going on to her siblings, so they could pick up the house as fast as possible. Keita also started making a dinner meal of spaghetti, knowing her parents would want to feed them dinner.

Logan and Xavier were greeted at the door by Keita's sister,

"Hi, I'm Kamille. Welcome to our house, our parents will be here soon," she greeted them eagerly. She seemed to have taken a liking to Logan. Logan and Xavier made themselves comfortable on the couches. Pretty soon, Keita's mom and dad came in.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced, I'm James Johnson and this is my wife Patricia Johnson. You know Keita, but this is Kamille and Kail. Kamille is thirteen and Kail is nine," they paused and looked at the two, "You must be Professor Xavier and Logan," They shook hands, and James made small talk while Keita and her mother made dinner for all seven of them.

They ate the dinner, still chatting. When they were done, Keita, Kamille, and Kail cleared the table. Xavier noted that Keita had hardly touched her food. Once they were done, the parents suggested that Kamille and Kail go ahead and do something else. They agreed, and went on their way so they could discuss school items,

"So… you are very interested in Keita coming to our school?" Xavier asked,

"Yes, we believe it would be a very nice opportunity for her to experience. Tell us Professor, what classes do you offer?"

"Well, our students go to Bayville high school, but we have many educated professors that are always willing to tutor a student. We also give other lessons, which we've mentioned to Keita. They're private lessons that we let the student tell as much as they want or little as they want,"

"She mentioned that a bit. But why did you decide to come now to speak with us?" Xavier was getting a feeling that the parents wanted to speak to him without her. He mentally told Logan to make a diversion for Keita, when it seemed like it wouldn't be too obvious. Logan understood and waited for an opportune moment,

"Well, we thought it would be better for Keita to join now while the school year is just starting than during the middle of the semester," much to Xavier's surprise, he felt a small amount of telepathic power come from Keita. She seemed to frown, but didn't show too much difference otherwise,

"I didn't realize I was going to a school outside the mansion. So, does this school emphasize on the arts? I would like to get a job in that area. I think I have some potential,"

"No, but it has plenty of opportunities that the current school you attend doesn't probably have." Suddenly, there was a big bang, and a yelp of pain from outside,

"Kail…" Keita growled and was out the door in a flash to help her little brother. Logan scratched the back of his head kind of confused and went out to help without mumbling before he left,

"I'll go help too,"

"Poor Kail, Keita is so protective of him, though. I'm kind of glad for the diversion, Professor. You see, we really would like Keita to go with you, but she doesn't want to go for some reason,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Usually, we wouldn't mind that she would give something like this up, but since you focus on her _abilities, _we think it's the best for her. Especially lately,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at first, it seemed like there were moments where Keita would make a comment a little meaner than she would usually say. We figured it was just a phase of being a teenager," they paused, and Xavier beckoned them to continue, "but then, she was able to do things we didn't think were possible,"

"Like what?"

"Well, first, she started piano lessons, and she advanced quite rapidly. She's only been playing the piano a year, and she can play classics, that we only hear in concerts anymore. But then, we had coaches at our door asking us to have Keita join their teams. We thought it would be a good idea, but Keita found it all funny and just laughed at the idea. Then she'd go out at night, and would leave so silently, we wouldn't realize what was happening. Then we caught her drinking at a bar one night. We found out she was drinking regularly," they looked shocked, "she's quit since then, we promise. She hasn't had a drink since then. Don't make that a reason for not taking her,"

"Actually, my friend Logan caught her there one night. Luckily, she took a card from him and took a tour of the mansion not long after. So don't worry about it," they looked relieved, "Please go on,"

"That was not long ago, but since then, she hasn't drank. After that, we don't know what happened. She's snowballed from there. She won't eat anything. Not only has she changed physically, but mentally too. It's as if she has two different personalities inside her,"

"Could you please elaborate?" Xavier was surprised at how much Keita's parents had noticed. It was helping him get a complete picture of the seriousness of Keita's mutation,

"Anymore it's like she's her regular self, or she's this icy girl, who is her own force of will. We can't figure out why. She seems happy with her life,"

"Is there any certain time when she's more prone to being this dark person?"

"Well… usually she's her regular self in the morning. During the night she's a bit more snappy, but the worst is when she snaps. If she's irritated enough, she goes mad. It's quite a sight. However, she doesn't snap all that often. We're just concerned for her well being,"

"I understand. I'll see what I can do. I think there's one thing holding her back from coming with us. Do you possibly know what that is?"

"We don't think so, but the only thing we could possibly think of would be her boyfriend, but we highly doubt it,"

"Thank you very much for your time and supper. It was quite tasty,"

"Thank you professor, for listening," Xavier said no more, and left to talk to Keita outside…

**ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER, I'M SO SORRY! Well, just think of it as fast forwarding trough a couple short chapters. I'm going to type out enough of my story so that everyone finds out her mutation, but then I'll decide by the amount of the stats.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Light**

**Author's Note: NO COMMENTS LAST CHAPTER! (0.o) it breaks my little heart! Okay, so now here comes the more Xmen –y part of the story…**

**Chapter 4**

When Xavier told Keita how concerned her parents were for her own well being, she decided to go to the mansion with them. Keita's parents said they would pack her stuff and drive there later along with her siblings so they could sign papers for school transferring and such.

However, they were stuck there the rest of the night while Keita made rounds to say good bye to everyone much to Logan's displeasure. Keita's story was she had just been approved a scholarship up north. After she said goodbye to her boyfriend (and a I promise to visit kiss) they loaded up on the Xjet.

Rogue didn't understand how someone could live in such a small town, and Logan didn't understand how you could be friends with so many of them. Keita sat in one of the seats and took in everything,

"Ever been on a plane before?" Xavier asked her curiously,

"Yes, but nothing like this," Logan answered stiffly,

"That's because there is nothing like this out there," this shut Keita up and she just sat there the whole trip. Rogue asked halfway through,

"You excited?" Keita wasn't paying attention,

"Huh? I guess so,"

"You'll like it there, I promise," Keita nodded, and she just stared contently into space, "What's wrong, sugar?" (Ok, I don't think she really says this in evo, but it sounds southern, so I keep it!)

"Just a lot on my mind, that's all," Rogue took the hint and there was no talking the rest of the way to the mansion. Once they were there, Xavier said, "You're bunking with another girl. She's about your sister's age, but she doesn't exactly live here. So at the moment you'll have a nice room all to your self. Logan will show you to your room and you can unpack the items you have with you (she did pack a suitcase for until her parents got there), and then go to sleep. We'll see you in the morning," she agreed and left with Logan to go to her new room,

"So, why am I bunking with a girl that's not my age?"

"The Professor thinks you'd be able to get along with her. She didn't make too many friends the first time she came here,"

"Really, what'd she do?"

"She can tell if she wants. That is, if she returns. I have a feeling she might," Logan showed her a room that showed no hint of someone ever using it, although it was clean, "Be up and ready tomorrow. You have a training session tomorrow. Don't worry, we'll break you in slow. Night," Logan left and looked around at her room. She didn't feel tired, so she decided to decorate it with the magazines and scissors and tape she happened to have in her suitcase, since she knew she would get bored.

The next morning, Amara picked her up to help her get ready for her first training session,

"Don't worry, nothing hurts you seriously, and sometimes it's a lot of fun," Keita pulled on the standard new recruit uniform and went into the danger room, which she found quite interesting to see how it worked. The Professor was from above,

"Today you are navigating through a maze to get to the end. There are opponents throughout the obstacle course you might have to defeat opponents to pass. Good luck, this will probably be a challenge,"

To Keita's surprise, she was suddenly surrounded by rows of bushes. Bobby, or Iceman lead the group and she brought up the rear. She fought a robot or two, but the others worked well enough as a team that she wasn't needed. The only time she needed to fight was when there was a robot that had come up on the team's rear. But she was fine with it, she didn't like to have to extend herself to do extra work.

About two thirds of the way in, and after fighting a couple of the Xmen such as Storm and Cyclops, they thought they were going to have an easy last stretch, until they came to a fork in the maze,

"I checked out the left, and it's swarming with robots, but the right was completely clear," Bobby said. The team was going to go right when Keita interrupted,

"I smell Wolverine over there, and someone else that I can't place,"

"No one can smell that well other than Wolverine, Rahne, and X23," they still wanted to go to the right. Keita sighed and went with them to the right. Not to Keita's surprise, Wolverine and then to her surprise a blue, furry, muscular man popped out and began to fight. She had no idea to combat either of the two with the other new recruits working together. She stood there watching the fights when the blue man lunged at her with unnatural speed.

Suddenly, she found herself dodging the man and stepping away with the most speed she'd ever seen. The man rebounded and charged again, but this time Iceman had sprayed him so he was no longer mobile. Keita then noticed Wolverine jump out and knock out Iceman. With him gone, they didn't know what to do,

"Cannonball, trip him," I said quickly, he nodded and tripped him when he charged towards Sunspot, "Everyone, sit on him!" they looked surprised, but they landed on him, with Multiple making most of the weight. Iceman had gotten back up and sprayed Wolverine's legs. After that, there were at least 25 more robots before they could finish.

When they finished, the Professor commented, "Don't always take the easy way out," the new recruits grumbled while Keita stayed silent, "Iceman, good leadership, but make sure to listen to everything your teammates say. Good work everyone. We didn't think you guys would get through the maze. Oh yes, and Keita, Logan said he wanted to have another session for you," Bobby grinned,

"Ouch. Good luck Keita. Sorry about not listening," Keita smiled,

"Since when has anyone listened to the new kid?" she walked back down to the danger room to talk to Logan,

"What do you need, Wolverine?"

"Nice session, Keita, not bad for a rookie, and since you are a rookie, we need to hone your skills,"

"Didn't I just show them?"

"From what I saw, you stood like a Popsicle stick until Beast went to bowl you over. That's really fast footwork,"

"I had never done that before," Keita said embarrassed she didn't know,

"That's what this school is here for, to use and control you abilities. So, what exactly are your abilities?"

"I… honestly don't know,"

"Come on… you have to have some idea,"

"I just have odd moments like that. I can't control it, like when I dodged,"

"Then we'll just have to force it out of you,"

"How?"

"Well, for speed dodging, I can teach you martial arts,"

"Ok?"

After that, Logan started teaching her martial arts. Keita picked it up quickly, but he couldn't force any mutation whatsoever to emerge. After three hours, he had to quit or else Keita might get exhausted, although she showed no fatigue whatsoever,

"Well… thanks for the martial arts lessons," and she left to change,

"You need lunch? It's past lunch time,"

"Nah… I'm not really hungry," Logan scratched his head,

"Well… ok… if you're sure," Logan was starving after the workout, but why Keita wouldn't be hungry… perhaps she had had a large breakfast….

Keita's family appeared Sunday morning with her stuff. Her family got a good look at the mansion (except for the basement, of course). Logan and the Professor gave them the tour because they already knew both of them. Originally it was only going to be the Professor, but Kamille had insisted Logan to come along too,

"This is Keita's room, and she'll be sharing with another girl, however, she hasn't been around lately," Logan and the Professor were surprised to already see her room already so plastered with magazine articles… usually they weren't accumulated until a month or so, "Which she has already began to decorate. I hope you enjoyed the tour. Now, we should start getting papers signed for school and such," Her parents agreed, and Keita was going to have some free time with her siblings, before they left.

Luckily her parents had driven her car here to use, and she took her siblings out to the local mall, which she didn't know anything about, but figured she could learn along while having fun. She and her siblings bought her some items for her room, and had dinner which Keita paid for herself. They then went bowling, which was a close contest, but Keita prevailed by three points to Kamille.

When they got back, Rogue greeted the three, "Hello Kail and Kamille," she said to them, hoping to talk. Keita and her siblings talked awhile until the Professor and their parents emerged,

"It's official, Keita will be staying here for school," Kail cried, but was quickly consoled with the thought of less competition for the television. Keita gave each one her family members a hug, and then smiled,

"Don't forget I've got an email, and I'm not afraid to use it," they nodded, and were about to leave for their plane back home when Kamille said,

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure you guys keep an eye on my sister, she can be tricky," she winked, and Logan overheard her comment,

"We already know that. I'll keep an eye on her, we wouldn't want trouble, although I have a feeling your parents ought to be watching the real troublemaker," Kamille blushed and left. Keita's parents gave her one last hug and left, "Why do I have the feeling I just created a monster?" Logan gruffly asked,

"Don't worry, she already was one," Keita laughed, "but with me gone, it will only get worse," she left to go to her room to unpack. Once again, Keita wasn't very tired, and unpacked everything. Around one in the morning, she could have sworn she had heard something in the bushes, but decided it was nothing. She began reading the third book in the Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice (which is Queen of the Damned), when she thought she heard a noise downstairs.

Hoping it was someone else to talk to, she opened the door and left her room. She was walking when she smelled someone coming down the hallway she didn't recognize. When she realized she didn't know them, she assumed it was an intruder, and decided to confront them. However, she knew it was bad when a girl knocked her flat off her feet.

She rebounded, and the girl tried to hit her again, when she dodged it with the speed she had had earlier. She hit the girl back, and the girl rebounded and stuck out all too familiar looking claws, except there was only two. Ororo came out of her room trying to find out what was going on. When she saw Keita and X23 start to fight, she went to go and get Logan.

However, it was not needed when in agitation X23 stabbed Keita in the shoulder with one of her claws. X23 had realized what she had done, and broke through the nearest window for a convenient exit. Keita fell down in agony clutching her shoulder. She cried in pain and saw Ororo and Logan come for her. Logan saw the broken window, and jumped out of it to pursue X23, while Ororo came to Keita's aid.

"What happened, are you all right?" Keita gritted her teeth,

"That girl fought me… and I lost. She stabbed me in the shoulder,"

"Oh my, let's get you to the medical bay," after getting to the medical bay, Beast had patched her up,

"Perhaps you have a healing factor. It seems your healing is faster than a normal person's. I've sent some of your blood to be tested for other various mutations, since you don't seem to have much of an idea yet except for various instances. Get a good night sleep tonight, because you have your first day of school tomorrow,"

She went back up to her room to find Logan and the girl who had attacked her earlier sitting on the bed. Keita was about to go ask to bunk in someone else's room when Logan noticed her,

"You're already patched up?"

"Yup, you guys have a mini hospital downstairs, which is quite convenient for the occasional cut or scratch,"

"That was no scratch I gave you," the girl simply stated,

"According to the kid, she stabbed you in the shoulder," Keita shrugged,

"Well, Mr. McCoy seems to think I have a healing factor, so I should be good to go tomorrow,"

"Well then, this is your new roommate Keita. Please don't kill each other, that's all we ask," Keita didn't like the idea of rooming with her, but didn't really care because after being stabbed, she was extremely tired, and decided to sleep until tomorrow for her first day of a new school.

**Author's note: ANOTHER UBER LONG CHAPTER, NOO! Well, next chapter I will hopefully show you with full clarity Keita's mutation. Please comment, any suggestions would be nice! Also, should I use X23's name of Laura, I've seen it mentioned before somewhere that she decides on that name… **


	5. DEAD!

**Dark Light**

I am going to delete this story, but worry not! I will rewrite it! I don't think people liked the first chapter, and there's not a very good reception in the Xmen evo section, so I may put it in the Xmen movies section, where Logan isn't as polished (and he's Hugh Jackman!) Well, thanks for those who did review!


End file.
